


Andrews Can Suck It

by Tacosanddaryldixon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, In which sweet pea becomes Jax teller in my mind, May continue this so, Oral, This was an excuse to get them to do it, potential friendship, riverdale is basically filled with horny teens, some smut, southside serpents, tonight is the night where two become one, varchie mentioned kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacosanddaryldixon/pseuds/Tacosanddaryldixon
Summary: When Veronica breaks up with Archie, she ends up at Pop’s, sitting across from Sweet Pea. She’s not sure what she expected, but it isn’t this.





	Andrews Can Suck It

“I broke up with my boyfriend tonight,” she sighed, glancing up at him as he stuffed a few french fries covered in ketchup in to his mouth. Sweet Pea’s eyes jumped from his plate to Veronica’s face, widened to convey his surprise, his mouth full of food. They’d been sitting here for two hours, pretending like they were  _ friends _ over piles of fries and milkshakes. He’d come here because he was craving a late night meal after his evening of drinking, and she’d ended up here because she wanted to be anywhere else but home. Neither of them had had a good night at the Wyrm. He first slid in to the seat across from her to annoy her, already enjoying the sass she gave off every other time he’d been around her. Eventually, they’d just started talking about shit like old friends, which was nice. They’d proved each other wrong, she wasn’t that stuck up, and he wasn’t that much of an asshole. Pea figured he’d end up liking her eventually. It was nice to see she felt the same.

 

Veronica shrugged a shoulder and stole another fry, sitting back against the booth seat. “I don’t love him, and I think not letting him go would only hurt him further. We’re better friends, even if we were good lovers.” She doesn’t know why she phrased it that way, but she still means it. Archie was an amazing friend, and every time they touched, it was magic. It just… wasn’t the magic she craved. Hopefully Archie would come around to think that as well, because she prayed their friendship would still exist after this. After all, there were plenty of other girls at Riverdale High that would be perfectly suited for the boy. It just wouldn’t be Veronica Lodge.

 

She chuckled when Sweet Pea had to knock at his chest with his fist a few times, his mouth full of french fries delivering instant karma from his rash decision to stuff his face. “You did the right thing. Can’t force yourself to love someone, just gotta feel it.” He shrugged his shoulder. “But what do I know? I haven’t been in love with anything other than this burger.” He punctuated that thought with a bite of his burger, making her laugh again. “If you’re not careful, you’ll choke. I know snakes usually just swallow their food whole, but remember, you’re a mere human man.” Veronica smirked and took a sip of her milkshake, wondering if she should order a burger as well. She’d gotten the basket of fries for the two of them to share, but the tall boy across from her swore he needed his protein as well. 

 

Sweet Pea shrugged at her line, seemingly stolen from FP Jones, and stuffed more fries in to his mouth, not really sure what else to say to her. Just from their interactions alone, Pea was sure that Archie Andrews just couldn’t handle this spitfire. She was stubborn and strong, guarded but soft. He’d seen her fire and determination in school, and even though some of her attempts at being nice had been trash, she’d grown on him. He hadn’t forgotten she was a Lodge, her daddy snatching up his favorite places on the southside like wildfire, but she was also just a girl that lived in her father’s shadow, kind of like he did. She’d accidentally told him that she liked romance novels more than anything, and he hadn’t read any, but he was sure he could be the guy on the front of one of those books way more than Andrews could. Not that he was gonna tell her that. Instead he told her she’d needed to get laid more if she found that shit romantic. 

 

Her eyebrow quirked at his silence, but he shrugged and kept eating, unsure of why he would even think he could be a leading man for her. She was Veronica Lodge, Northside Queen, Riverdale Vixen, Perfect Princess. Except, maybe she wasn’t. He was still figuring that out as they sat here. Either way, he was just a shithead from the Southside trailer park. He just didn’t amount to enough. His scarred knuckles and neck tattoo instantly disqualified him from the running. 

 

Veronica snatched a few more fries, dipping them in his ketchup before shaking her head as she ate. “How come you’re not still at the Wyrm? I thought for sure you’d be partying til dawn with FP?” Sweet Pea shook his head, glancing around Pop’s before meeting her eyes again. “Nah. Got into it with Hog Eye over a game of pool. Figured I’d dip before FP tried to  _ ground _ me or somethin.” He was still a little confused on why FP was suddenly playing daddy to any snake under the age of eighteen, especially when Hog Eye was Pea’s uncle. Hog Eye still owed him twenty bucks from last weekend, on top of the few grams of weed, and when he didn’t pay up for their newest bet, Sweet Pea swung on him. He’d mostly booked it out of the Wyrm and over to Pop’s because he was pissed and hungry. Nothing like a little family drama to light a fire under your ass. Again, something he didn’t plan on telling Veronica, she’d probably chastise him for not making Hog Eye put the money on the table first, and he definitely wasn’t going to tell her his uncle owed him some pot. Last time he’d let his no good uncle pull one over on him. 

 

She smiled knowingly, understanding his hesitation to give her any more information on what went on in the Wyrm that she didn’t witness herself. The Serpents were protective of their own, and Sweet Pea had shown how loyal he was to them over and over. She knew he wasn’t going to tell a Northsider, much less Hiram Lodge’s daughter. They all knew what her father was up to, and for a moment, she realized just how lucky she was that Pea was even at her table talking to her at all. She would’ve thought he was much too proud for that. The way his jaw clenched made her thighs clench, the way he wore anger was more beautiful on him than anyone she’d ever seen, and as much as she hated to anger the boy, she filed it away to use for to her advantage. 

 

By the time she’d snapped out of her thoughts, he’d had at least another handful of fries, and his burger was nearly gone. She was slightly surprised at how quickly he seemed to eat, but then again, he was over a foot taller than her and needed triple the food probably. “Let me guess. Too shady of an evening to share? Did you misbehave, Sweet Pea?” she asked, raising an eyebrow slowly. She was enjoying the easy banter between the two of them, easily pushing it to flirting. Sure, she’d just broken up with her boyfriend, that didn’t mean that she couldn’t flirt with the attractive bad boy across from her. If only she could be so open about who she was. 

 

He nearly choked on the last bite of his burger. Usually, he was much more focused around women. He and Fangs had perfected their pick up game so they’d never go to bed alone if they didn’t want to, but for some reason, that  _ one _ look from Veronica had more game than he’d ever possessed. A smirk played on his lips as he leaned forward, eyes dropping to her lips. “I  _ misbehave _ always, Lodge. You should know that by now.” He swore her eyes got darker, her teeth catching her bottom lip as she looked at him. What was happening right now? Was he seriously flirting with Veronica Lodge? He hadn’t expected the tiny thing with a loud mouth and a mini skirt to catch his eye, but he was slowly seeing why she had every other boy at Riverdale practically eating out of her palm. He could understand why Andrews was so ass over feet for her now. 

 

She plucked the cherry off of the top of her shake, pulling it from the stem slowly as they sat watching one another. Her nails drummed against the tabletop as she chewed, trying to decide what to do. Sweet Pea was hot, and hanging out with him had been pretty fun so far. She had drank just enough to feel confident and sexy in her sadness, and she was willing to make a few bad decisions. Even though, she didn’t think she’d actually call this a  _ bad _ decision. It just seemed like the  _ right _ one in this moment. She sighed, reaching across the table to pull his hand closer, turning his palm up so she could slowly trace the lines there. “Yep, says right here you’re a total rule breaker, Pea. Always misbehaving. I think I can fix that, I’ve got a pretty easy solution.” 

 

Sweet Pea lifted an eyebrow, licking the grease from the fingers she wasn’t holding on to. “You some kinda witch, Lodge? Goin around reading my palm?” He watched her nod her head slowly, her reply of  _ maybe _ making him chuckle. He should’ve known. He pulled her hand closer and kissed over her knuckles, eyes smoldering up at her. If she was looking for a rebound from Andrews, that was a role he’d willingly play. He wasn’t going to turn down a gorgeous girl when she wants to feel wanted. Especially not when he wanted her as badly as he did suddenly.

 

He fished out his wallet and tossed down a few tens, sliding out of the booth. Catching the surprise in her eyes, Pea held his hand out, cocking his head toward the door. “Let’s go, Lodge. We can try your solution back at my place.” 

 

He drags her out to his bike, telling her to keep her legs off the pipes so she doesn’t burn herself. The last thing he wants is for his bike to put a mark on her skin before he does. He can tell she’s scared, so he just explains that she needs to hold on, and drives away from Pop’s slower than usual to let her adjust. Once they hit Main, he opens it up to normal speed and feels her tighten her arms around him, her squeals making him grin. 

 

The trip to the southside is a quick one, so it’s not long before he parked his bike in front of his trailer in Sunnyside. Hoping that she wouldn’t turn her nose up at his humble abode, Pea led her up the steps and in to his house. The decor stood the same since his Aunt had died and left him with an absent uncle, with a few pieces of his own added whenever he felt like it. The couch was floral print, but hanging on the wall above it was a few framed pictures of Serpents doing various things, obviously an ode to the club his family loved so much. 

 

Veronica found it absolutely charming. She’d thought she’d be walking in to a pig stye, some sort of filth that every teenage boy seemed to live in, but it was actually tidy, and surprisingly smelled really good. The candle in question was located on the coffee table, filling the space even without being lit. It smelled like sage, one of her favorite smells, making her instantly feel at home. “Surprised to see you have candles and throw pillows, Pea,” she teased, yanking on his hand before he walked too much further in to the house. 

 

She slid her hands up his arms to his shoulders, pushing on to her toes to kiss him slowly, small hands cupping his cheeks. She loved that he still had to lean down to meet her lips, his arms going around her waist to hoist her up against him. She could feel the back of one of her heels coming off, but he seemed to be holding her up as well, so she let it slip off completely. “Sweets, couch,” she groaned against his lips, but he shook his head. His hands slid down her back to briefly squeeze her ass, then dropped to the back of her thighs to lift her up, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist as he started kicking his boots off. 

 

Her lips attached to his neck, scraping her teeth against his Serpent tattoo to make him groan as he dropped her to the large bed. The bedroom was bathed in golden light from the street light outside, so he didn’t bother to flip on a light, just watched her shimmy against his grey bedspread. “Didn’t realize how good you’d look in my bed, Lodge. Though, I’d prefer to see you in less clothing than that.” He yanked his own shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor before he crawled over her to slide his lips along her jaw. 

 

All she could do was whine, letting him pull the sweater from her body, his lips sliding down to her collar bone. Her bra was quickly pulled from her body as well, a gasp escaping her as his lips wrapped around a nipple. “You gonna tell me your solution to my troublemaking?” He asked, teeth pulling at the bud before glancing up at her. Her eyes were closed, head tipped back, lips parted in a silent moan. With that moan, she shivered beneath him, nodding her head. 

 

“Yeah, was gonna make some sort of joke about you putting your hands on my body or something, this is so much better so just forget about that,” she answered, fingers slipping in to his hair to tug gently. She rolled her hips against his, smirking when she felt him hard against her thigh. “Might wanna ditch those jeans, Pea. And help me get rid of this skirt.” She pressed her lips against his again, tugging gently at his bottom lip for a little incentive. His laugh made her smile and open her eyes to scan his face, trying to figure out what he found funny. 

 

“Are you really rushin me, Lodge? You can’t let go of control for a single second can you? Just lay back and enjoy, princess.” Sweet Pea picked himself up on his knees, reaching to tug the skirt down her legs once she’d unzipped the side of it. She seemed to be satisfied with his words, her body becoming liquid on his dark sheets. His smirk returned when he noticed her panties matched her bra, something he expected from the girl. He quickly rid her of those too, sliding down her body to lift a thigh over his shoulder, his tongue sliding through her folds slowly. The sound of her moaning was like music to his ears, only spurring him on to taste her further. 

 

Her hold on his hair guided his tongue, letting her yank him to where she wanted to get a feel for what she liked. To stay a few steps ahead of her, he pushed a finger into her slowly, curling it slowly as his tongue lashed against her clit. He could feel the muscles in her thighs jumping, so he added a second finger, her whimpers turning in to sobs as she fell apart. Slowing his fingers, he let her come down easily, watching as her eyes fluttered open. “Damn, Veronica. Almost took clumps of my hair out, take it easy,” he teased. 

 

Veronica pushed up on one elbow, letting her free hand slide through his hair gently, a satisfied smile on her face. “Let me make it up to you?” She raised an eyebrow, but he shook his head, surprising her by sliding off the bed completely. He reached into the drawer for a condom, ripping the foil open with his teeth before he rolled it on. She gasped when he lifted her body with one arm, carrying her further up the bed to rest against the pillows. She tilted her head to kiss him deeply as he pushed in to her, making her moan against his lips at how good he felt. Her arms went above her to hold the headboard as he thrust into her, and for once Veronica felt perfectly full, her eyes meeting his as he gritted his teeth to pick up speed. 

 

She looked so damn good underneath him that he was pretty sure he might embarrass himself, but if he made it good for her, he was sure she’d give him another round or two to make it up to her. He found a steady rhythm for a while, letting his hands grip her hips tightly to guide her against him. Maybe he’d leave bruises, hoping they’d remind her of him later. Then he lifted a leg up against his chest again, opening her thighs further to thrust deeply, feeling her flex around him. Her moans were turning in to gasps, her whines turning to begging. “Please, Sweets,” she whined, rolling her hips against his, question cut off by a particularly deep thrust. He knew what she wanted, his thumb quickly finding her clit to rub tight circles until she was coming undone, clenching on his dick so tight he was thought he might die.

 

He thrust through her orgasm, chuckling as she pushed at his shoulder. “Lay back,” she demanded, waiting for him to roll, his hands settling back on her hips once she sank back down on to him again. Once she was settled, she gave him a little smirk before starting to rock her hips back and forth, her nails lightly dragging down his chest, making him growl. How had he managed this? His hands fell to her ass, guiding her hips until he couldn’t stand it anymore, forcing her on to her back again to give her a few deep thrusts, coming with a groan against her neck. 

 

They both laid there for a few moments, trying to catch their breath again. She tapped at his arm, pushing him a little to get him to roll off of her so he wouldn’t crush her. “Damn, Sweets,” she panted, watching him push himself up to get rid of the condom. Once he’d crawled back on to the bed to lay down, she scooted against his side, head dropping to his chest to lay against him as her mind wandered. She felt amazing, thankful for the several orgasms he coaxed from her even after she’d been having a very shitty and long night. That magic she’d been missing with Archie seemed to manifest tenfold with Pea, making her head swim with thoughts that she was sure were related to rebounding so quickly. Maybe. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen next with her and Archie, or what might happen in Riverdale, but whatever happened, she knew she’d be okay. That things would inevitably get better like they always did. 

 

While her fingers traced nonexistent patterns on his stomach, Pea let his eyes rest, just breathing her in, still surprised by the wild turn of events this evening. He’d have swung on anyone who told him that he’d be naked in his bed with Veronica Lodge. Then again, she’d shown him just how totally different she was than what he’d thought she was like. Maybe some of these northsiders weren’t so bad. Or maybe it was just Veronica. His hand slid over her back slowly, finally opening his eyes to look down at her, a smile appearing on his lips when he noticed she’d fallen asleep. Not surprising, they’d both had long nights. It was nearly five am. 

 

Trying not to jostle her, Sweet Pea reached for the grey quilt and tugged it up over the two of them, making sure his phone was plugged in next to the bed before settling in for the night. Girls didn’t usually sleep over, then again, none of them were  _ this _ girl. So he’d let it slide. He liked the way she seemed to cling to him anyways. Slowly, he let himself fall asleep, one thought seeming to repeat itself.  _ Andrews could suck it. He was keeping this one to himself from now on. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This literally happened in about 2.5 hours, and my wife hastily edited it for me, so blame her for any mistakes. 
> 
> I wanted to dip my toe in to SweetVee because I love them, and it’s the first time in a year I’ve been inspired to write. I’m thinking this is me, setting the two of them up for a future multi-chapter, so let me know if you wanna see that!


End file.
